La reine vierge
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: "Les dieux ont abandonné les Hommes. Plongées dans le noir, les ombres de la bibliothèque se cachent. Elles ont peur, l'Histoire brûle et disparaît."


Plongées dans le noir, les ombres de la bibliothèque se cachent. Elles ont côtoyé tous les récits, toutes les légendes, tous les traités. Elles les ont suivis jusque sur la table de lecture, puis, se glissant là où la lumière ne se faufile pas, elles ont observé les Hommes. Neuves à chaque chandelle, elles se souviennent de ce que personne n'a jamais vu, puisque c'est bien dans les ombres que l'on laisse les secrets, et que l'on oublie.

Mais en voilà certaines qui ne sont jamais venues dans la bibliothèque. Pendant des mois, elles sont restées dans une chambre froide, immobiles, collées de près à des tablettes de cire empilées dans un coin. Et un jour, la lumière du dehors les font disparaître, on déplace les tablettes, sur des centaines de kilomètres et on les empile à nouveau dans un coin sombre. Un coin dans la bibliothèque de Kaamelott.

Et puis plus rien. Le noir, l'obscurité. Personne ne rentre plus dans cette bibliothèque, c'est à se demander s'il reste de la vie entre les pierres du château. Jusqu'au jour où la lueur d'une flamme jaune fait réapparaître les ombres le long des murs, sous les étagères, entre les livres et au creux des parchemins. Au bout de la chandelle, la main frêle de Guenièvre. Elle a abandonné le titre royal le jour où elle a appris que les rênes du royaume étaient aux mains de Lancelot. Il avait disparu, comme la plupart des chevaliers, tous ou presque rentrés dans leurs pays.

Et puis le roi, qui n'était plus le roi, Arthur donc, était mort. Tout son monde s'était écroulé. Elle a renié ses parents et a été renié par eux. Réfugiée au château, dans une chambre de domestique, elle cherche des réponses. Voilà pourquoi, sous l'impulsion de sa dernière conversation avec son époux, elle décide de rapatrier les écrits du Père Blaise et les mémoires d'Arthur. Guenièvre ne veut pas les lire. Mais il y a tant que chose qu'elle ignore. Qui était son époux, cet homme qu'elle a dégoûté, qui l'a sauvée et qui l'a acceptée à ses côtés ? Qui était ce roi qu'elle avait épousé et qu'elle avait trouvé baignant dans son sang ? Pour quoi ?

La finalité des choses semble si complexe, si lointaine, elle ne la saisie pas. Mais tout de même, elle ouvre les tablettes, une par une, à la recherche d'une réponse qui pourrait panser la plaie béante dans ce corps chaud. Alors elle lit, et plus elle lit plus elle veut ignorer. Son cœur se serre encore plus, qu'est-ce que la Bretagne avait apporté à Arthur à part des problèmes et des morts ? Elle culpabilise tant. Pour rien, car la faute n'est pas la sienne. Mais elle s'était montrée si égoïste alors qu'il avait tout abandonné pour diriger un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Guenièvre pose la dernière tablette et s'en va. Elle traverse le château en pleurant et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Tant de choses et pourtant le temps de discuter est déjà si loin. La jeune femme n'avait jamais voulu se mêler des affaires du royaume, même quand elle avait fini par saisir le fonctionnement des clans en voyant peu à peu la table ronde se démanteler.

Mais voilà que les affaires et que le royaume lui revenaient dans la figure. Elle était restée cloîtrée trop longtemps et entendait dans la cour des bruits sourds et des cris. A la fenêtre, elle contempla impuissante les écuries s'enflammer, les chevaux et les fermiers s'enfuir et une armée de spectres blancs pénétrer dans l'enceinte fortifiée.

Alors elle se recroqueville dans un coin, jamais de toute sa vie elle n'a souhaité devenir si invisible, si insignifiante. Le chaos se répand dans toute la forteresse, les serviteurs et les esclaves sont massacrés, ils gisent dans leur sang chaud et poisseux. Le château semble trembler et les pierres deviennent encore plus froides. Guenièvre frissonne. Sa peau pâle devient blafarde quand la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas. L'homme entre, épée à la main. Le sang perle le long de la lame, Petit-Poucet morbide qui marque son passage.

Il baisse sa capuche, dans ses yeux pleins de folie, elle voit aussi de la douleur. « Vous n'auriez pas dû être là », souffle-t-il. Puis il l'empoigne violemment et transperce son ventre de par en part. Lancelot regarde, lentement, la vie et la terreur s'envoler des yeux de la reine, il aurait peut-être pleuré, s'il l'aimait encore. Elle est morte, la reine vierge de Kaamelott. Elle est morte comme tous les autres, comme son roi, comme son peuple. Et dans les ombres des salles vides du château, on l'oubliera.

Logres flambe, Kaamelott s'évapore dans les feux des enfers. Les dieux ont abandonné les Hommes. Plongées dans le noir, les ombres de la bibliothèque se cachent. Elles ont peur, l'Histoire brûle et disparaît. Personne ne lira jamais plus les livres poussiéreux, les parchemins enchantés, les règles de jeux du Pays de Galles. Dans les ténèbres de la folie, l'avenir du monde touche à sa fin.


End file.
